The Unspeakable Bond
by Twixz Le Z
Summary: Custom Loveless/RP logs YAOI


**Note:** These are roleplay logs from an old Loveless RP. They're between my character (Akiro) and my lovely friend's (Endou). I take no credit for the storyline! As far as Lovelss goes, that is.

This roleplay session was never finished, but I hope it's enjoyable as it is.

**(Endou)** Endou It was one of those things. The small little problems that he wished to burry away - coming up to the surface, picking at his left temple. It wouldn't leave him alone, no matter what he did. He felt it, but wanted to leave it alone - maybe he would come around to him. But being the adult, he should confront and apologise. That usually settled an arguement, one party submissing and apologising. It made things better, and no one could live without their sacrifice. Poisoned by alcohol earlier, wanting to boost up his confidence as he swayed easily down the street - and to that house he passed occassionally. Thankgoodness the rain poured, soaking hair and sticking clothes to a well muscled body. Shoes dragged off, walking on the grass first before he made hisway up the sidewalk and small flight of stairs. Damn, the house looked better than Endou's shitty apartment - mind you, he was a university student, and still didn't live at home. Hand balled into a light fist, tapping at the door vigorously, as if he wanted someone to answer it quickly.

**(Akiro)** Akiro's steps were hastened, his pace quickening with each passing moment as the fight between him and Endou replayed in his mind. He still had a hard time believing he was the only one at fault. More than the Sacrifice was angry, he was hurt. To think his Fighter hadn't been looking for him this whole time formed a sickening knot in his stomach. The rain didn't help either. In fact, it's discomfort and dreary nature caused his furry black ears to sink in their drenched state. The soft, slender tail had been swaying gently on instinct, but as if not wishing to get wet, it curled around his upper leg. A sad frown tugged on his lips and he stuffed his hands in his pockets with the decision he needed to hurry home. The sight which lay before his eyes when he got there, however, was not something he was prepared for. His eyes - like ambers without their natural, fiery glow - locked on the Fighter's form, standing there at his door waiting for an answer. "No one's home." He said rather bluntly. The chill in his voice was nothing more than a mask to hide the true feelings beneath.

**(Endou)** Endou couldn't notice much of anything right now. Those senses cut off, making him unaware that someone was standing right behind them. He knocked again and again, other hand coming up to wipe the wet locks from his face. "..Damnit.. Answer the door.. " The day he comes, the day he finally gets enough confidence - the day no one wanted to answer. Did they move away again ? How long had it been since he seen Akiro ? Atleast he repaired the brotherly bond with Shai, now it was on to solve this problem. Endou had a tendacey to run off, screw it - out of sight out of mind. But this wasn't something he really could forget. He turned around, blinking as vision blurred, starring off to what he knew was his sacrifice. Face twisted, mouth sucked in, biting at his lip, "..Akiro.. " With alcohol, those emotions seemed to sweeo out more. Arms moving opened, trying to touch slim shoulders of his sacrifice to give him an affectionate hug. Hug or not, tears were falling - only they looked like rain drops. "..I'm sorry.. " Take off that emotionless mask already.

**(Akiro)** Akiro blinked in a partially confused state as he heard the other say his name so... tenderly. Although he felt like retreating from Endou's approaching hold, he found his feet set stone cold to the ground. He was cold outside due to the rain, but inside he felt his emotional walls crumbling into dust. How could he stay mad at his Fighter? The vacancy that occupied his features fell at the first touch. He didn't hesitate meeting Endou's embrace with one of his own, crying into the other's chest. Eighteen-years-old, still donning ears, and he was crying. This was something to break about, he thought. "I'm sorry too.." His voice was muffled, but understandable. His grip grew tighter and his ears - which had perked up for a moment - flattened against his head of raven hair once more.

**(Endou)** There, that facade of no emotion finally broke. The walls tumbling down, as Endou seemed to hit the proper chord. Don't get him wrong, he was hurting too, which was why he was here ; to fix it. Don't be mad at Endou forever, it was unhealthy. Arms wrapped about the boy's small form, palms pressed into the lilthe back. "..I didn't mean to.. I can't.. " He couldn't think of a better way to explain the things he felt - it came with the alcohol, which may be visible on his breath. "..oh.. Akiro.. " Turning his head to the side, face burrowing in soft black mane, nose tickling the boy's hair. "..I feel so lost without you.. " As a fighter, who listens to his sacrifice - who had to be the follower. Leaning backwards, the fumble began, only his hold did not let go. Regaining balance with the help of the front door. He huffed on impact, squinting his eyes. "..Akiro.. " He called again softly, hands moving to coil fingers on each cheek, leaning his head in to lick a few remanents of tears, "..Is anyone home ? "

**(Akiro)** Akiro caught the words - a single ear perked in recognition. The teenager chose not to speak, knowing his words would only come in jumbles or not at all. Silence was better than nonsense, he thought. When Endou turned his head Akiro caught a whiff of alcohol, scrunching his nose. He never liked liquor, but that didn't stop him from breaking and having more shots than he needed sometimes. Who didn't need to be intoxicated every once in awhile? Especially when drama erupted so very often... The boy's soft, black ears twitched as his Fighter's warm breath reached their base. He has fully expected to release when the other pulled back. However, Endou's lack of balance and the fact he refused to let go caused the Sacrifice to be pulled forwards. Honestly, it was luck he didn't catch that top step and lose his own balance. His name, once again being mentioned - Akiro was like a genuine kitten at times with his ears perking in acknowledgement of a certain voice, word or even a name. "Endou..." He closed his eyes and scrunched his nose a tad as the other licked his tear-stained cheeks. Had it not been for the affection shown within the action, the teen may have swatted. In reply to his answer, he shook his head. "No. I'm not quite sure when they'll be back." It wasn't abnormal for his parents to go off grocery shopping and end up elsewhere. There were times the little "adult" was left in the evenings so they could attend a formal event for business purposes, or even visit friends and have a "grown up" party. Akiro never understood, and honestly, he didn't care. They were not exactly bad parents, just... not particularly caring in all manner. "You want a cup of tea, or some food?" It was apparent long before now Endou had been drinking, but the Sacrifice had learned how to deal with his Fighter when he was tipsy.

**(Endou)** He always swatted him away at times like these, why ? Sometimes Endou could get away with somethings, given the proper moments. Boys were curious, and Endou had a driven sex drive. For an eighteen year old, his body was sure small. But perhaps that was because Endou was part Canadian, and it did show. He towered over everyone freakishly - but atleast he didn't run into a few people trying to pick fights with. It did have it's advantage. The cheek was kissed as Akiro spoke his name, finding himself calmer. Good.. He didn't like to deal with parents anyways - he barely talked to his own. "..Yea.. " To food and drink, he spoke it abit slurry. His stomach didn't hurt at all with much hunger pains, but it was obvious he needed a glass of water - or more alcohol. Body leaning against the porch, waiting for the other to open the door before walking in himself.

**(Akiro)** Akiro's ears flattened shyly at the kiss to his cheek - he was still a virgin, or else the furry things would have been gone by now. Not that he was ashamed to still have them, it was simply that once looked at everyone knew he was about to graduate pure. It could get embarassing... And he only knew the half about that side of Endou. Akiro wasn't the type to shun affection or even intimacy, but he felt he was limited... for now. There were more than just those particular emotional barriers to break down. Reaching into his pocket, he retrieved a house key and unlocked the door. The smells of his house were sweet, like that decorative smelly stuff his mother had to set literally everywhere. Leaving the other to make himself comfortable, he slipped into the kitchen to start the tea. If water was desire, that could easily be gotten, but Akiro wanted tea. It was relaxing... and honestly, he was having second thoughts on mixing it with some of the alcohol he knew his dad kept in the fridge.

**(Endou)** Sandles were slipped off with ease, finding the water to aid him. Bare feet were cold, but that was his fault - he was the one who left in a hurry. Hence why the umbrella was gone, the long sleeve wind breaker, the warmer clothing all together. Canadian's can handle the cold - he did, but yet again the fighter had lived in Japan longer. Virginity, something Endou lost at a young age, but he didn't regret it in the least - and the first step of becoming that black sheep to the family. He followed, wanting to be close to his sacrifice, enjoying the closeness that was welly missed. Fingers toyed with ears from behind before putting his arms about Akiro's waist, careful to leave his arms free so he was able to manuver. While nostrils were assulted by floral scents, mouth opened to whisper behind an ear. "..Akiro~ " He called lightly, that was the alcohol talking. "..Did you know people felt intimidated by us before ? " Perhaps because of the brute he had as a fighter. Endou was six foot five afterall. "I love you alot. " Could that be unexpected?

**(Akiro)** Once the tea began to brew, the teen opened the refridgerator and retrieved a bottle of alcohol, eyeing it thoughtfully. To drink or not to drink? He gave a small sigh before a sudden jerk when his Fighter surprised him by sneaking up from behind. The hands are his waist were nothing new between them; however, when the other had been playing his furry black extensions, the boy couldn't help but shudder in a satisfied sort of a manner. The ears twitched, one fell flat before perking up again, and finally they both lay to rest when left alone. Akiro did actually enjoy people giving attention to the things he at times despised - but of course he'd never let on; only his actions would give away his secret pleasure. Still holding the bottle, and still standing with the fridge door open, his eyes slid to their corners to look at the adult who cooed into his ear. His breath still smelt of alcohol, causing the Sacrifice to scrunch his nose. "Hmm?" Intimidated? It only partially surprised him. As Endou probably already knew, he alone intimidated people. Akiro was just his shadow, as a Sacrifice may as well have meant to be. They took the damage in battle, and always - even if just in a figurative manner - kept behind their Fighter. However, as was witnessed earlier, a Fighter cannot do without their Sacrifice, and honestly, a Sacrifice longs as much for his Fighter. They're one soul in two bodies, in a way of saying so. The last bit that escaped Endou's lips brought a small smile to Akiro's lips. It was natural, he supposed, for the two to feel even a little towards each other. Even though they had never reached an extreme level in their relationship, somewhere in the back of the Sacrifice's mind he knew that if a Fighter and Sacrifice became true lovers they would be nearly unstoppable. It would create a bond like no other. But the teen had a hard time thinking on that right now. The thought of him and Endou always brought color to his cheeks, and he would start feeling awkward. But maybe, he thought. One day, just maybe... It was when he came back to senses he realized he was holding the alcohol in his hands still. Endou did not need anymore! Trying his best to be discreet, even with the other so close, he slipped it beneath his arm and scooted away to the tea.

**(Endou)** But a sacrifice held control over their fighter. The relationship was well, but again it was odd. And if Akiro demanded for it ( anything really ), Endou would have to submit, and try to complete. Alcohol, more ? Or was he actually going to drink - to catch up to his fighter ? His mouth was bent into a smile, getting cozy in the close proximity of his sacrifice and love. He enjoyed the actions Akiro always made, especially to the things he knew weren't really respectful in public - not that anything went too far yet. Not scared at all, seeing as he would do some goofy things in public. He could use some more alcohol, but would refrain - otherwise he may not be able to accept a no answer. Bodies were separated, that little kitty escaping his strong clutches. "..Do you want to get drunk first ? " And then what ? What was going to happen next ? It was obvious he saw the bottle in his hands. Back leaning against the counter, wanting to smoke, but denying it - since he didn't want to make this house smell of stagnant cigarettes. Hand moved up, palm flat to press into his forehead, covering his right eye.

**(Akiro)** The actions Akiro made were not to shun his Fighter - he loved him too much. But really because the embarassing things Endou did made the boy feel weird, mostly in a shy sort of way. Virgins were always funny to play with, weren't they? They were like kittens being taught how to accept intimacy. Knowing the other had already seen the alcohol - and considering he hadn't tried to get it yet - Akiro set it on the counter, looking over at the adult with an eyebrow slightly raised. "I don't plan on getting drunk." He said a bit firmly, allowing his faux morals to once again show up. And they were clearly faux. For most of the stuff he did revealed the fact he was no doubt completely immoral. And honestly, before the night was over - also depending on if he parents slipped back in or stayed out - he would most likely be drunk. The teapot suddenly whistled and the Sacrifice hurried to tend to it. "Want some tea?" He asked, pouring some of the dark liquid into a cup he had already set out. Once again his eyes drifted to the alcohol. Ah what the hell! After pouring Endou a cup - if he wanted one that is - he would set the teapot back in its place and pop open the liquor, pouring just a small bit into his tea. He was such a bad kid...

**(Endou)** Kids are younger than that. Akiro should be at Endou's house - where he could hang with more often. In fact, he might want the whole world to camp with him - no, only the important people in his life. Like Shai and Akiro. The younger brother moved back in, and was doing alot better than before, since both brothers finally made amends with eachother. Atleast that stresser was out of his life. He rubbed at his eye, growing impatient - but he wouldn't be able to tell. Endou seemed very calm all the time, until he decided to be serious about things. "..Oh.." He replied, almost sad. Moving forward, the bottle was taken, and set back down on the counter - as with the stove, which was turned off suddenly. Once the kettle was set down that was when he decided to move in again, this time making it apparant as to what he really wanted. Endou wasn't being foreceful, but he did want to wedge himself inbetween, chest to chest, fingers guiding that slender neck to press lips against his own. Nothing too passionate, "..Why can't you see ? " He was confused, chocolate hues staring off into the other's, "..Don't you love me too ? " Virgins were fun once clothes were removed..

**(Akiro)** Akiro being eighteen, he considered moving out. But he had no job, nowhere to go... except for Endou. Yes, he had even considered living with his Fighter; but would he be allowed to? What would it be like? Would it be awkward or better than what he was living in now? All the 'ifs', 'ands', and 'buts'. He needed to start making his own decisions, being his own person. Was he just scared to waltz out into the world as a grown-up, live his own life, and even one day lose his virginity? He shouldn't be afraid - not Akiro. He had always been strong willed to some degree, typically preferring to not take shit from anyone by simply walking away. A smile was rare and his silence made others curious. But now it was possible he had fears that would seem childish and even humorous to some, maybe even Endou. With the bottle being taken, he frowned, but stirred the alcohol into his tea. Once he had set the kettle down, he prepared to take a sip of the tainted drink; however, he was taken back by his Fighter's sudden action. Those furry ears flattened shyly and his cheeks turned a bright cherry red. It was a short, sweet kiss - it was something Akiro wasn't used to. It made him tingle, the feeling unusual and different. He suddenly saw Endou in a new perspective; yet, he tried to deny it all by retorting: "I..." He looked down, not wanting to meet the others eyes, "You need to stop drinking so much, Endou..." He wanted to believe it was the alcohol talking through his Fighter.

**(Endou)** But it wasn't just the alcohol talking. Alcohol gave him some sort of confidence to be upfront - and he wouldn't be this upfront if they weren't alone. Endou was respectful, at times. But he was confused, because even the black sheep couldn't read everyone. Sure they kissed before, fooled lightly, but nothing really got that far - not without an comfortable moment turned awkward and someone changing their mind. Lips didn't form a smile, they remained serious, as did his glossy gaze, awaiting an aswer that never would come. How long had it been ? And he still decided to act strange to him - it hurt almost, if he didn't know how Akiro really felt. He didn't want to force anyone, so hearing those words, eyes dropped to the floor. The answer was clear, or even unclear, but Akiro wasn't saying anything in the least. Forehead pressed into black mane, giving an embrace before pushing away completely, sighing in the process. He didn't feel like answering that, or commenting - he didn't need to slow his drinking. He saw no problem to it, being at that age where drinking was.. rather popular. Bare feet skidded across the kitchen, and while he was turning the corner, his hand moved up to wave sluggishly. "..I should go. " Big guys got hurt too!

**(Akiro)** Akiro felt guilty; yet how did Endou expect him to answer something so serious? It was too much happening too quickly. But he couldn't let him go. Not like this... They just made their amends, things were beginning to be put back into place. It felt good again, like it should be between them. But now, because of feelings they were going to fall back into that same, distant void? He couldn't let it happen. Quick to do so, Akiro reached out and grabbed Endou's wrist, "I'm sorry! Don't go.." A tear escaped down his cheek, surprising even his own self, "... I don't want us to be separated again." He didn't know what to say. To tell Endou he loved him... well, he wasn't sure. That was a strong thing to say. It was special, and he didn't want to ruin it by not meaning it. Maybe he did feel it, but... "I just don't want to make a mistake... I don't know how I feel right now. I'm.. confused." He let go of the others arm, stepped back and lowered his eyes once more, feeling a knot form in his stomach.

**(Endou)** Endou was an impatient person, which definitely contrasted his chill aura. It felt empty, almost one sided - was he over exaggerating ? His drunken state did heighten his emotions quite well, not to mention all his hurt seemed to be surfacing. Endou never walked away, not inless he felt really mad, or hurt, could he feel hurt ? His wrist was captured and he did stop, however his face was gazing towards the front door. Ears were close enough to listen, don't go.. He couldn't say no to that. The bond, the string tugging at his very soul renduring him chained - but free of any human bondage. Eyes closed, head bowed. Teeth clenched together before shaking his head, "..This long and you're still confused.. " He muttered to himself, yet saying it abit loud. Drunk, he wasn't that drunk anymore, obviously understanding this situation - however those emotions were over exaggerating towards the situations, or were they ? Arm coiled forward, tucking it in close to his body. He stayed there, but it wasn't as if he had a choice.

**(Akiro)** Akiro felt himself getting upset, almost angry, but he did his best to keep his emotions in check - atleast the bad ones. "Why do you expect me to love so quickly? I don't deny I have feelings for you, but I don't want to tell you I love you if I don't mean it to its fullest." Endou had to understand that. It was because Akiro cared. If he couldn't show the love he claimed he had for him, then why say it? He didn't want to hurt his Fighter. Why? Because he... loved him? The boy wiped his face clean of tears and "manned up". "I'm sorry..." He said in a serious voice, looking up to meet the other's gaze. "I don't want to lose you again, Endou.." Yet he didn't want to force him to stay either, nor did he wish to tell him what he wanted to hear to cause him to stay. He wanted this to be honest, yet he didn't want to let go. So what was the truth here?

**(Endou)** Atleast he made up for half of it. Just because of this situation, didn't mean he would disappear forever again. He couldn't. The bond wouldn't be as strong though - as strong as he would of liked it. Did Akiro now try to make out Endou as the bad person ? He thought he was respectful, giving alot of time to florish - maybe he was being selfish afterall. It pin pricked his heart, finally turning around to see the other, and his hands coming up to wipe his (now) soggy face. Leaning forward, arms wrapped around for reassurance, "..Nah, I should be sorry.. " As if there was some sort of empifany, but it held motives behind. If saying it wasn't good enough, what about expressing ? Noses touched each other, a kiss to the corner of Akiro's lips, "..Then let me make love to you.. " To ease his confusion, to make him understand more.

**(Akiro)** Those dark, furry ears flattened against the head of ebon hair when Endou wiped away the tears. Amber eyes glistened with tears still waiting to fall, but trying to be the adult he lacked performing most of the time, Akiro fought them back with a small cough or a sniffle every now and again. The Sacrifice - on occasion - enjoyed the closeness of his Fighter; but now, for the first time, he sincerely appreciated the intimacy. A sudden change of heart? He saw things in a new perspective by an action taken or a word said? Or maybe the realization of his own feelings came into view. "Endou..." The name slipped through his lips so softly, so sweetly. It held affection, care and for once genuine love. The other's request to make love was acknowledged with a soft, "I love you.."

**(Endou)** Endou never backed down. A good trait, and it made him a good fighter in the end. Tough as nails, and he could take alot of damage - not that he was the one taking the damage, but besides the point. It only took a few words, a few actions to get him going. And when he started to go, he didn't want to stop - that being said he still understood the word no. Even though he didn't like the word much, and would try to sluff it off, he would still listen. There shant be a repeat with him and that teacher - but it was obvious his black sheep surfaced. He smiled behind the kiss, pushing lips over top of lips, obviously liking the reply given to his little sacrifice. A sudden advance, arms dropping lower to grab ahold of waist, and bum. Kiss broke, and leaning to the side of Akiro's shoulder, he whispered in his ear, "..I hope your parents don't come back.. " The sight to behold may be abit shocking - but not uncommon! Fingers gripped at Akiro's arse, and if he was allowed, would pick him up, legs wrapping around his firm torso. They can't do it in the kitchen, a bed would be nice. Bare feet making way towards the sacrifice's bedroom.

**(Akiro)** Akiro partially-closed eyes in a glassy dream state suddenly shot open as he felt the other's hands fall to rest on his backside. Yet not a move was made to stop his Fighter - Akiro wasn't minding it at all. The barriers were crumbling slowly, one by one. Endou was succeeding in breaking through Akiro's emotional walls and getting his wish all in one bundle. Wasn't he a lucky cat! The teenager felt himself being lifted off the ground, and as if on instinct he circled his legs around the other's waist. His arms laced around the adult's neck and his head came to rest by his, their cheeks brushing ever so gently against one another. That dreamy look returned to his eyes and he watched nothing in particular out of the corner of his eye; they were simply locked on what he could see of Endou. Furry ears twitched and perked up as a bedroom door opened. It wouldn't've been hard to find Akiro's room - for one, he had a sign plastered on the door notifying those who dare enter it was HIS territory. The room would be that of a typical teenager; however, the double bed was made, and aside from various items scattered about the room it was considerably a neat little "nest".

**(Endou)** Endou had been here several times before ! The floor plan was already memorized, and Endou could get to any window. Easily conquered - since he was the type to jump over things, climb walls, scale up buildings. The door was easily manuvered, pushing it closed ( for privacy's sake ) with a nudge of his bare foot. Gentle touch for someone who hadn't did it before, good thing he had the experience already. Faithless, what a funny name for a black sheep like him, almost perfect but very coincidental. Akiro may of felt the soft mattress against his back as Endou leaned forward, still wedged between the sacrifice's legs. Hands would of grabbed cheeks, squeezing them up in into the apparant erection in his own jeans. Lips parted, cupping at Akiro's small chin, crawling up lightly to press against his lips. "..I waited so long.. " He murmured, descending to neck, stretching at the collar of his shirt to attack collar bone.

**(Akiro)** Akiro had closed his eyes for a short moment; the furry, triangular members that sat atop his head twitched at the sound of the door closing softly, the vague sound of Endou's steps as he approached the bed. And then he felt the mattress press against his back, and how it retreated into a sunken state when both his and the Fighter's weight presented themselves fully. He barely tensed as he was brought upwards, his legs tightening their hold around the adult's waist. Akiro felt nervous, but he couldn't bring himself to say no. The taste of Endou's lips against his own forced the second thoughts out of his mind. Was this the beginning of that great bond he had heard spoken of? A bond not just between two individuals, but between a pair - a Sacrifice and their Fighter were like one soul split into two bodies. I waited so long... Had he, Akiro, really been that avoidant of this? Not just of the intimacy, but the love he apparently failed to show his other? "Endou..." He wanted to say he was sorry for ever acting like so selfishly, but his words faded after he spoke the Fighter's name.

**(Endou)** Endou slipped his hands around Akiro's waist, curling just underneath the folds of his shirt, pushing it up slowly. Face found chest, and began to attack with minor kisses, descending down the center of his sacrifice's torso. It's true, he had waited along time for this. And without the sacrifice's debates on the situation made Endou hold himself throughout the years - and finally, those walls crumbled. It took awhile, alot of patience, and Endou tended to be very impatient - despite his chill personality. Lips found left nipple, mouth wrapping around the pink nub before tongue began to assult. Take it slow, and steady, despite his eagerness to poke his fellow sacrifice. Fingers went down to the boy's pants, playing about with the button and zipper, undoing them both.

**(Akiro)** Akiro felt the slight chill brush along the flesh of his stomach when his shirt was first lifted. Covered just barely by the waistline of his pants was the printed name Faithless, etched along his abdomen - a birthmark, and something he began to understand for himself at a young age. It hadn't been until he met Endou did he fully understand. The boy closed his eyes as the adult toyed with his body, memories deciding to distract him from the pleasure and invade his thoughts. Endou... There had been an immediate connection the moment they met; and it wasn't only the rarity of Akiro making friends so quickly, but the sensation that had coursed through him once he had laid eyes on his Fighter. How did he know? Honestly, he didn't. But who could ignore that feeling? It almost felt like an addiction towards Endou, but he - like recently - had ignored the fact he may have feelings for the other. Now he knew he did. Whether it was love or just mere infatuation for the time being, it was something worth acknowledging. "Aah.." His back arched ever so slightly as his thoughts were broken by the feeling of Endou's "sucking". Akiro's fingers trailing along his Fighter's back, the opposite hand finding his head so the slender digits could course through the adult's hair affectionately.

**(Endou)** Endou Had to take things out on other people, since one wasn't ready to give it all up to him. Endou wasn't the one persay, but atleast their connection would deepen now, and give him confidence to grow stronger. With the others pants finally low enough, hands removed themselves to take off his own shirt. Abs present, the body was well muscled, but slender - yet this tall lanky bastard was very hard to get down. Fingers now pressed onto boxers, toying with the elastic, trying to rouse the young boy underneath him. He liked it, didn't he ? The feel. Akiro wasn't saying no at all, or becoming distant, and denying his fighter. A smile appeared across the black sheep's face, hands leaving again to pull a small container from his pocket. Did he have this all in mind ? Perhaps, don't blame him though - Akiro was the one who made him wait this long! With fingers finally moistened he went onto the next step, to the second base. With the other's legs spread, hands descended lower to the other's backside, prodding at the small entrance - using a single digit to slowly push itself in. Mouth suckled against the sacrifice's neck, waiting to see a reaction.

**(Akiro)** Akiro It had been only minor touching - until now. Akiro felt himself growing anxious in both a good and bad way. This was his first time, so it was only natural for him to feel somewhat nervous and possibly reluctant. Yet he never said a single 'no' or 'stop', nor did he show bodily signs of rejection. He wanted it and it would only cause trouble to deny himself of all people. Emotions were high, so perhaps that was why he found it easy to fight off his denial, even if it was only a small bit of the feeling. He felt his cheeks burn, the color no doubt increasing to a brighter color prior to what it had been. His heart was beating rapidly to the point he found himself breathing heavily. Endou knew the steps - he knew what to do and how to act. Taking his shirt off and even coming prepared. Akiro couldn't accuse the Fighter of expecting this. For one, his actions and words - even though in the past - proved he didn't assume this would happen everytime he saw the Sacrifice. Secondly, the boy knew his partner well enough to know he probably carried "support" around all the time just incase. Hopefully the adult didn't think the teenager was ignorant of his sex-drive. It had simply been he disregarded it, most likely because it didn't interest him. After this, however, only time would tell how Akiro acted towards the other. Whether he became jealous and possessive, or simply cried in his room after the information had reached him. Then again, knowing the Sacrifice, he may just brush it off like he did every other time. It wasn't like they were lovers... yet. Could that even happen? He wondered, but now wasn't the time to contemplate it. The sound which escaped Akiro's lips was of that between a gasp and a possible moan. It hurt; he wouldn't lie. And he couldn't help reach for something to grasp, the only real thing available being the sheets. "E...Endou.." He wanted to scream in both pain and pleasure, and only a portion of hisself wanted to stop it all. He resisted the feeling to shout out the word and closed it his eyes, his body becoming tense unintentionally. Even though relaxing may help, he couldn't find himself to just lay there. All the muscles in his body tightened and another sound slipped, broken as his breath was stolen momentarily.

**(Endou)** A sex drive, not taking over the life of an eighteen year old ? Did he want to become a unic or something ? The th-thump of his own beat, not in sync with the other's but could be felt as upper chest touched the sacrifices. He obviously was bigger than Akiro, which was why his weight was more balanced against knees. Smiling behind the assult to the boy's neck at his reaction, finger moving around the rim, toying with it before prodding back inside. "..Akirrooo.. " He whispered back, moaning lightly against the shell of his ear. The second digit playing along with the entrance, wanting to prod in - yet pausing, waiting. "..Relax, alright ? " So it wouldn't hurt as much, and keep the younger coming back for more and more ! That's what Endou needed, otherwise he had to rely on abunch of other people for release. The university student then descended, taunting kisses trailing as he made his final spot - to the sin itself. He almost forgot. Nose breathed out onto the moist head before lips parted, pressing onto the sensitive skin.

**(Akiro)** Akiro bit down roughly on his lower lip, almost as if refusing to scream. It hurt so much, and even with Endou's soothing whispers telling him to relax, the boy couldn't help but do the exact opposite. Before he had realized his teeth had dug so deeply into his lip that the peak of blood was starting to show. Relax... The pain was slowly becoming pleasure, and gradually the Sacrifice's body became less tense but still completely aware of his opening being violated; his toes curling inward and his grip on the sheets tightening. Relax.. The soft lips trailing down his body received a faint moan from the teenager. ...Wait... Closed eyes opened almost too quickly and his toes - having relaxed somewhat - curled again. His body reacted only slightly, squirming as he felt those same, soft lips teasing the forbidden - or what had been forbidden to anyone up until now. "Endou..." He couldn't help but whisper the other's name in such an affectionate manner. To arouse him maybe? Or to just reassure him that he wanted this, despite the smallest rejections he offered physically.

**(Endou)** Just being there, with him, doing things he wanted to do with his sacrifice - it was good enough for him, and sent him soaring through the roof. Arousal wasn't hard to do, especially since it was with someone he actually.. loved. Obviously the university student had a few too many buddies, which would put out whenever he came to use. His body may of not enjoyed those fingers, but his mouth seemed to calm and make him relax more. Endou had the idea figured out, lowering onto his sacrifices erection, using tongue to lick along the shaft. Did he ever have a blow job before ? Probably not, and it was obvious the knot was definitely virginal. The second finger pushed it's way in, sliding with help of the lube from before. Endou couldn't say anything back, he was too busy going down on the other - and if he wanted to, he could always grab ahold of his moppy locks.

**(Akiro)** "Endou..." Again he spoke the other's name; softly, sweetly. "Endou, I..." love you.. His words were cut short by the sound of a whine and a moan put into one; a hidden plea, begging for more. The teen's lithe frame lifted slightly, his back arching from the sudden pleasure he felt. The pain had nearly disappeared completely, even upon the entrance of the second finger. Akiro could only feel the waves of ecstacy coursing through his body. A hand released the bed clothes he had been gripping so tightly, and trailed downward, drifting to Endou's head. The boy's slender digits felt the ebon locks of his Fighter - their softness and length. A finger twisted a single strand of hair around it gently, allowing it to fall to merely be toyed with again. He hadn't noticed, but he was relaxed now; the only exception was the reactions his body gave. "..Ahh..!" He closed his eyes once more, throwing his head back to a small degree. He bit down on his index finger, and the opposite hand continued to rest on Endou's head.


End file.
